Communist Party of CyberNations
History of the Communist Party of CyberNations Haraldur's Idea Haraldur, the founder of the Libertarian Socialist Federation, started a topic in the LSF Forums shortly after the New Workers Front Event. In effect, he stated that he wanted to create a new alliance, but do it in a smarter way than the NWF did. He proposed a new Leftist Alliance, based upon Marxist-Leninist principles, following in the footsteps of ICSN, ICP, and SWF. Not a reformation, but a moderate Leftist alliance, whose purpose, among other things, was to bridge the growing gap between the Socialistic Empire and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Haraldur proposed the new alliance, the Communist Party of CyberNations, become a Protectorate of the LSF, before the formation is announced. Getting Started Demokratikos created the forums for the new alliance, and Haraldur wrote up the first draft of the Constitution. The actual vote to form the CPCN ended on September 8, although the announcement of the formation came a few days later than that. ScoobyDooby-Doo of the LSF posted their protectorate treaty over the CPCN at the same time that Haraldur posted the declaration of formation on the Cybernations forums. The First Month In the first month of the CPCN, many major events occurred, that the fledgling alliance had to address. GWIV Largest among them, the Fourth Great War, or the Unjust War. The CPCN voted to stay out of GWIV, for obvious reasons. Socialistic Empire Protectorate Demokratikos, Comrade Foreign Commissar, approaches Silent, Pablo, and other high-ranking -SE- officials about -SE- possibly announcing Protectorate over the CPCN. After about a week’s time, their vote has concluded, and it is announced. The CPCN has the Protection of the two major Leftist alliances at this time. After the Coup attempt done by Demokratikos and the support -SE- had given to the coup CPCN decided to cancel the protectorate. Nuke Rogue Another major event was an LSF Member, RedTerror, posting on the LSF that he was going to go nuclear rogue, and asking for targets. The LSF failed to report this to the CN world, causing much disgust in the integrity of some of the members. A hacked account posted screenshots of the LSF forums on the CN forums, revealing the rogue threat. RedTerror was forced to go nuke rogue without saving up a war chest, and thus was mostly unsuccessful in his attacks on the top Norden Verein nation, Reich Zealand, and Nueva Vida member, Acamas, who is hated by many LSF-ers, for his merciless neoconservative, homophobic and Nationalist sentiments, and for expressing them on many occasions with the intention of provoking the LSF in their public forums. Spy Ring The Nov reveals that they had discovered a top-secret Leftist Spy Ring founded by Haraldur, and involving numerous current LSF members and LSF expatriates. This was also one of the instigators of the Nov-LSF War. Haraldur, inactive on the CPCN forums at this time, was voted down from his Party Chairman position due to the spy ring incident and his inactivity. Although the forums were never proven to be an active spy ring, there was no way to disprove it, with Haraldur inactive at the time and a vast majority of the topics deleted. This was still however, enough proof for NoV to use as a reason for war claiming there were topics made on their alliance, despite all being made on its former shell, NoR. The Second Month During this time CPCN grew at rapid speed and at the end of the month went through internal struggle. Failed Coup Attempt The CPCN was destined to have elections at 29 October and it seemed that the late chairman Demokratikos had lost much of his support. Few days before the elections Demokratikos demasked all other admins from the board, being the ROOT Administrator and imposed an undemocratic constitution which would had made him Premier for life. Some members of CPCN had seen this coming and Finnish Commie had created backup forums few days before the incident. It soon came apparent that Demokratikos had no internal support for his coup except for few members. The Socialistic Empire on the other hand was vocal supporter of Demokratikos and the CPCN and -SE- were on the verge of war. With much external pressure from such alliance like ODN and TCB and with Silent's return to -SE-, -SE- removed it's support from Demokratikos. Few days later the protectorate between -SE- and CPCN was canceled by the CPCN. Demokratikos and some of his supporters were put on the CPCN's ZI list. Shortly after this CPCN finished it elections and elected Finnish Commie as the third Chairman of the Party. The Third Month Elections These members were voted for the leadership positions of CPCN for November Party Chairman Finnish Commie Party Secretary Propaganda Kid Foreign Commissar Cataduanes Deputy Foreign Commissar Sciarretti Comrade General General Sousuke Sagara Comrade Lieutenant General Ahmed Castro Census Commissar Arrnea Central Planning Commissar JustinG Deputy Central Planning Commissar Mak Stormweilder Recruitment Commissar Soviet Sindorin Foreign Relations The Third month was important for CPCN's foreign relations. After losing both of its protectors, LSF and -SE-, CPCN had to look for allies from other directions. Alliances like ODN and TCB, who supported CPCN during the coup, were a logical choice. CPCN signed an Optional Defense and Amity treaty with the ODN and Mutual Defense Pact with the TCB. New Year January February March March began with the CPCN expanding and reaffirming relations with their allies. Starting off strong, the party was admitted into the Orange Unity Treaty on March 12th. Prior to that, on March 11, the General Assembly voted to establish a Protectorate for the Crimson Brigade, an alliance created by the former CPCN member shadowduelist. Tensions began to brew between NoV & CPCN towards the end of the month, with NoV accusing the CPCN of recruiting LSF members who had not accepted peace terms from the ongoing LSF-NoV War. A dual statement between both parties was posted on March 24 to resolve the issue. Concluding the month with two final votes, the The Righteous Fist's PIAT was upgraded to a ODP and a MDP was signed with the ODN. April April was one of the most active months of foreign diplomacy in the parties history. The first treaty of the month, on April 9, was a PIAT between the CPCN and IAA. Two more treaties were signed on the following week, a PIAT with Fear and a MDP with GATO. Following the KGB's merger with SE on April 23, the CPCN established a NAP with Socialist Empire, the first step towards improving relations between both leftist alliances. Merely two days later a PIAT was signed with the Atlantic Shadow Confederation. On April 27, the MDP with GATO was voided, sparking controversy on the forums. Following that incident, the party took a strong look at their foreign policy and vowed to build stronger relations with her allies. The month of April was concluded with partys elections. Elections Election Results for April: Party Chairman: Sovyet Gelibolu Party Secretary: Comrade Craig Commissar for Foreign Affairs: The Greatevilfish Comrade General: CPGallagher Commissar for Central Planning: JustinG Commissar for Recruitment: Jackred Commissar for the Census: Arrnea May The 1st of the month began with the parties close ally, The German Empire, making an ultimatum against NoV regarding the controversial Nordland Treaty. Being sympathetic for TGE’s demands, the party issued a statement of support, which also included the then concluded election results. Within the next few days, NoV made amends to the Nordland Treaty for TGE, and a brief period of peace followed. On the night of May 10, the Continuum-NoV War war began, but the CPCN had been requested to not engage in the first wave of attacks. In support of TOOL on May 13, the CPCN declared war on Legio X. Within the following week, the war had expanded to Legio X’s MDP partners, freaksafari.com and League of United Armenians. This was to be the CPCN’s first war. Peace for Legio X and freaksafari.com was accepted on May 22nd and 23rd, but LUA had not accepted peace due to what they believed was “unfair terms” from Continuum. On May 29, the High Chancellor of LUA launched nuclear weapons at government members from CPCN and Continuum. With the LUA’s refusal to remove the High Chancellor, nuclear weapons were authorized. Concluding the month was a PIAT for the Cascadian Republic. June June began much like how the previous month; with the parties close ally The German Empire being declared war on by TSA by the rogue Warlord of Germania. The party was quick to enact is MDP and declared war on the TSA 2 hours later. Peace Terms were accepted, by the TSA’s protectorate ODK, in the early hours of the next day effectively ending the brief 8 hour conflict. The following week was to be an important one for the leftist community of Cyber Nations. Improved relations between the CPCN and The Socialist Empire cumulated into a ODP-PIAT signing on the 12th. LSF, a long-time close ally of the CPCN, formally accepted peace terms with Nueva Vida on the 12th. Having worked diplomatically over the month with Nueva Vida, the CPCN was permitted to establish protectorate over LSF the following day. Following the same diplomatic trend, a PIAT was signed with the ISSF and =WE= by the end of the month. Elections Election Results for June: Party Chairman: Finnish Commie Party Secretary: Comrade Mao Commissar for Foreign Affairs: The Greatevilfish Defence Commissar: King Comm Commissar for Central Planning: Oktavia Commissar for Interior: Arrnea Foreign Treaties *'MDPs' with The Centurion Brotherhood (overridden by Powerrangers) The German Empire Orange Defense Network Socialistic Empire Orion Libertarian Socialist Federation *'Protectorates' The Crimson Brigade Revolutionary Soviet Union Alliance *'ODPs' with Mushroom Kingdom *'ToAs' with The Foreign Division Finnish Cooperation Organization *'PIATs' with Dark Fist Defense Confederation Invicta Socialist Peoples Army Knights of Cydonia *'NAPs' with *'Other' Member of Orange Unity Treaty Member of Power Rangers Member of CADRE Constitution of the Communist Party of CyberNations Mission Statement The first aim of the CPCN is to spread the teachings of Marxism and its derivatives, through CyberNations and to encourage organization within CyberNations, which fits the ideals of Marxism. The second aim is to be a meeting place between all Leftists of CyberNations, for cooperation and protection, discussion of theory and otherwise the building of camaraderie. Article 1: The General Assembly Article 1.1 The Party is ruled by the General Assembly (GA). Each member of the General Assembly has one vote. All members of the Communist Party of CyberNations are guaranteed the ability to vote within the GA, with the exception of those on trial. Article 1.2 The General Assembly has the power to create new legislation, modify past legislation, and propose amendments to the Constitution. The GA will operate under the guiding principle of democratic centralism. That is, the results of votes must be obeyed by all within the organization. Criticism of the outcome of votes must be kept within the GA. Article 1.3 To become law, legislative proposals must receive the support of a simple majority (50%+1) of all votes cast. Article 1.4 Constitutional amendments must receive the support of a super majority (67%+1) of all votes cast. Article 1.5: Voting Procedure Article 1.5.1 Votes and the discussion about votes will occur in the same topic. There will be no duplicate topics. Any such topics will be merged into the official topic by a moderator. Article 1.5.2 Votes will not be done using polls. Votes will be done within the posts of those replying to the topic. It is the duty of everyone to make sure votes are counted correctly. It is the responsibility of the Party Secretary to check all votes for consistency. This is to help ensure that voters read through the entire topic, and so that voters may change their votes if they so wish, based on further developments. This is also so that it can be seen who voted for what. Article 1.5.3 Votes will be organized within the posts of voters, initially, in this format: Yes: 0 No: 0 Abstain: 0 or some equivalent. More options may be added if necessary. If an overwhelming majority votes a certain way, and it becomes mathematically impossible for the outcome to change, the vote has passed. This is determined by the Interior Commissar. Article 1.5.4 Votes which are not urgent and which do not keep any outside parties waiting have a time limit of 72 hours. This limit can be waived by the Party Secretary or the Party Chairman if it is apparent that more discussion is necessary. Votes on treaties with other alliances are limited to 48 hours. Urgent votes are restricted to 12 or 24 hours, or some other appropriate limit, depending on the situation. The following do not qualify as urgent: Declarations of war on alliances not already at war with an ally or not already planning to attack or harm us, or indeed harming us The following people can decide whether a vote is urgent: Party Chairman and Party Secretary. Article 2: The War Council Article 2.1 The War Council is made up of the Party Chairman, the Party Secretary, the Comrade General of the People's Army, the Comrade Lieutenant General, the Foreign Commissar, the Deputy Foreign Commissar, the Central Planning Commissar and the Deputy Central Planning Commissar. Article 2.2 During times of war or when a vote of the GA is passed awarding it with a supermajority, the War Council gains absolute power until such time as the situation ends or their period of power is ended by a vote of the GA succeeding with a supermajority. Article 3: Code of Conduct Article 3.1 CPCN members are forbidden from attacking another CPCN member. Article 3.2 It is forbidden to attack a non-CPCN member, unless that person is unaligned or in an alliance of less than five. Article 3.3 All elected positions are accountable to the General Assembly, except in times of war. Any person elected to a position of authority within the CPCN can be removed with a vote of the General Assembly that had a simple majority after 72 hours. Article 3.4 No member may say anything outside of the CPCN private forums that contradicts or endangers the CPCN or its decisions. Article 4: Positions of Authority Article 4.1 All positions of authority have administrative powers, with the exception of Moderators. Article 4.2 With the exception of Moderators, all positions of authority are voted on once every two months Article 4.3 Elections will take place to decided who will fulfil the following positions: Party Chairman, Party Secretary, Foreign Commissar, Comrade General, Central Planning Commissar and Interior Commissar. Elections will take place every two months. Elections will start three days before the first of following month. Nominations will last for 48 hours. Voting will last for 72 hours and will start once nominations are complete. Members may run for more than one position but they may only fulfil one. It is the duty of the Party Chairman to start and set up the election Process; if he is unavailable on the day of elections then he the Party Secretary must fulfil the role. Any Member with General Assembly rights may nominate either themselves or another with General Assembly rights. If another is nominated, that other must accept the nomination for it to be added to the list of candidates. Votes for each position shall take the format of a poll. The Election system will be one of simple plurality, the candidate with the most votes at the end of the 72 hour period wins. In the event of a tie, the vote is extended for another 24 hours if a winner has still not been decided by 24 hours the vote goes into sudden death mode and the next vote to be cast decides the winner. The deputies of the Foreign Commissar, Comrade General, Central Planning Commissar and the Interior Commissar are appointed by their respective superior. They may be removed by the GA if deemed inappropriate. Article 4.4 There is no limit on the number of Moderators. Moderators are appointed by the Central Committee as needed to keep the forums in order, and are subject to impeachment by a majority vote of the General Assembly if their actions are deemed inappropriate for their position. Article 4.5 The positions available are these: Party Chairman: Highest position in the party. The PC can interfere with the running of any department as is seen fit. The PC also posts all CPCN announcements on the CN forums. The PC presides over trials. No trial may be held without permission from the PC. The PC with the PS has the right to remove any Commissar and/or Deputy Commissar if he after consulting the Commissar in question has come to the conclusion that the Commissar is not able to fullfill his duty to the Party. After such an occasion elections will be held according to the Article 4.3 of the Constitution with the following exception: the election will last 24–48 hours, depending on the situation and will be managed by the Chairman. Party Secretary: The deputy to the Party Chairman. The PS is also responsible for ensuring the consistency of votes and it is his responsibility is to keep track of those who vote, and their numbers, to make Article 1.5.4 useful. Interior Commissar: Heads the Office of the Interior. Its responsibilities Include supervising recruitment, supervising the Academy, masking new members, and keeping the forums clean and organised. Deputy of Census: Deputy to the Interior Commissar. Responsible for keeping the CPCN Census, which keeps track of CPCN Members, and aids in the operation of all other Commissariats, particularly Central Planning and the Military, as well as serving to weed out those 'ghosting' the CPCN Alliance Affiliation. Deputy of Recruitment: Deputy to the Interior Commissar. Responsible for organising recruitment to the CPCN. Defence Commissar: Heads the People's Army. The Army is organized as the General sees fit, unless the PC or PS object. Dep. Defence Commissar: Deputy to the Comrade General. Foreign Commissar: Heads the Foreign Ministry. Appoints diplomats to other alliances and masks visiting diplomats Deputy Foreign Commissar: Deputy to the Foreign Commissar. Central Planning Commissar: Heads the Department of Trade and Aid. This department manages the aid and trade between members absolutely. This is a planned economy, planned for maximum efficiency. Deputy Central Planning Commissar: Deputy to the Central Planning Commissar. Although Masking new members and diplomats and the Academy are the responsibility of certain commissars, the entire central committee is encourage to assist. Article 4.6 Every elected official except for the Chairman and the Party Secretary will be obligated to send a full report of their current activities on the Saturday of each week to the Chairman for a review. This will ensure that the has the ability Chairman to moderate the activity of the Commissars of the Party and that the Chairman, as the head of the Party, has all the available information he requires to make his daily decissions for the betternment of the Party. Commissar failing to send his weekly report to the Chairman will consult the Commissar in question and make his decission based on that. If the Commissar can't be reached Chairman can remove him from his position. If a Commissar has notified in advance that he is not able to fullfill his duties for a period of time he must appoint his Deputy as the acting Commissar and make sure that his deputy is able to do the duties and send the weekly report or appoint a new deputy. On the Sunday of each week the Chairman will be obligated to give a full report on the actions of himself and of the Commissars to the General Assembly. Article 5: Trials Article 5.1 Trials are initiated by the PC or PS. Article 5.2 The PC or PS is the chair, or judge, or the trial. Article 5.3 Decisions on guilt and sentencing are made by the GA, but must obey the rest of the constitution. Signed, The General Assembly of the Communist Party of CyberNations Category:Alliances Category:Orange team alliances Category:Communist Party of CyberNations Category:Leftism